given memory
by aura gurdian
Summary: Summery aichi has beaten link joker and saved kai from himself but one of his most precious friends is about to loses everything, aichi however decided to give her something very precious something that will cost him. should be k but T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Given memory

Card fight vanguard fanfiction

Summery aichi has beaten link joker and saved kai from himself but one of his most precious friends is about to loses everything, aichi however decided to give her something very precious something that will cost him.

It was quiet there was nothing after the large amount of gate hit the ground dust filled the air in front of the group down below held their breath as the dust begin to settle the group began to worry kourin was , but then ren suddenly came out and spoke "it seems there all right" no one moved are said anything but then a silhouette was visible then and then to everyone's relief they seen aichi come out of the dust and they were about to approach him when another silhouette became visible and kai came out second. Everyone was on edge apron seeing him kamui was especially upset yelling loudly towered him but aichi did something she did not expect nor anyone else as aichi grabbed his wrist and ran ahead of him dragging kai with him. Upon seeing his happy face every ones expressions changed and went up to them and every one was glad that aichi was alright but not as glad as kourin was. Every one save a few where congratulating aichi and welcoming kai back at one point kamui even jumped on aichi, but After a minute aichi caught sight of kourin he then walked up to her and she looked back and they were both happy to see each other well. Just as she was about to say something aichi looked up and seen the gate crumble to nothing upon seeing this he looked back at her and as she began to clutch her head in pain and he knew what this meant she was starting to lose her memory. However he was prepared for this and spoke to her "kourin please look" by some feet of self will she fought the pain and looked at aichi and to her surprise and the surprise of ever one his eyes where glowing knowing he was using his spy qualia but before she could comprehend what was happening the world faded to black.

Kourin slowly began to stir after a moment she got her baring's her head still hurt but not as much opened her eyes wondering what was happening. When she did she she was standing or floating in a blue and white void she began to question this when she noticed the boy in front it was aichi "what aichi doing here and where is here? Wait I remember aichi that's not possible I shouldn't be able to remember anything before the start of the war of Cray?" as she thought she noticed something he looked as though he was in some discomfort as he was touching something that looked like fire. After a moment he looked up and seen her looking at him he then smiled lightly at her. "kourin don't be afraid where in… I gess my mind, using my spy qualia I was able to bring us here" she had several questions mainly why was she still able to remember then it hit her she didn't see it before but she was surrounded by the blue flame like substance. When she looked back at him he clearly noticed he discomfort and began to speak "kourin you have been put through so much it hurts to know that you could forget ever thing knowing how hard you fought to protect your memory,…that why I'm not going to let that happen" upon hearing this she began to wonder 'what does he mean protect my memory it's impossible…isn't it?' she then heard him continue "because of how much you sacrificed and how hard you try's to save Cray earth and me I wasn't to give you something the most precious thing I have.' Saying it somewhat sadly but 'what is he trying to say what does he want to give Me.' she begin to wonder as she just wanted him to say it and get it over with

"I've known you scenes near the beginning of your journey to save Cray as such we share many of the same memories? an though I don't know ever thing that you did in between my memories of you are enough to preserve yours… and soon your memory's will be saved from being lost. Kourin I'm giving you my memory's" to this she was shocked and wonder why but then she realized 'what would happen to his memory's' "aichi! You can't just forget" she started when he continued "kourin it is too late to stop it and besides I wouldn't able to forgive myself if I couldn't do something…and I think I would understand if I knew" he said to her dismay "aichi wait!" she shouted "good by kourin" before the blue aura consumed her and ever thing went black.

When she awoke for real she seen the white sealing over her she then looked down to see she was in bed with a white sheet over her and she quickly realized she was in a hospital. She began to get up but quickly regretted it as she had a massive head ach but she didn't have time to wonder as the door opened and she seen misaki. Misaki quickly noticed kourin up "kourin!" she said in surprise clearly not expecting her to be awake however she was not expecting what came next "misaki" she then her to kourins side "your able to remember me" receiving a nod from her. Neither of them moved for some time after a few minutes misaki uttered a single sentence "how…is that…possible. The gate was destroyed…so how?" misaki seemed awe struck not able to understand what was happening. then it hit her "aichi!" upon hearing this kourin looked surprised but then she remembered what happened and the important question "where is aichi." She said with little hesitation.

It little a little convincing on kourins part to get her to show her to aichi considering she was still weakened once they entered kourin had her breath caught in her throat at the sight, aichi was hooked up to several machines and seemed to regulate his breathing and blood pressure though she didn't understand. After a moment it looked as though she'd fall so misaki put her down in the chair in the room kourin looked at him with worry evident on her face. It was clear to misaki that no matter how hard she wanted to say something she knew that it would only make things worse as difficult as it was to watch, but then kourin spoke up "what happened to him?...I maen after I blacked out" she ask bluntly but misaki didn't blame her only able to imagine how hard it was for her "all right" misaki said.

**Flash back**

No one could believe what was happening even ren and leaon lost composure for at that moment the gate had just broke and kourin and her two sisters had begun to collapses in pain, but before any one could say anything aichi activated his spy qualia and no one not even kai thought he would ever use it again even in an emergency. They were about to ask him what he was doing naoki and shingo where especially confused being only the second time they had seen it. but before any one got any answers both he, kourin, and her sister all collapsed thankfully tetsu, ren and asuka where close enough to catch them kourin was save by the combined effort of misaki and kamui and kai was just quick enough to catch aichi. After which leaon and his two assistants secured a vehicle with tetsu's help and the got them in and brought them to a hospital rekka and suiko wake up sevral hours later but with very little memory of the past two years. However aichi and kourin where still out and the doctor's to say the least where puzzled as to what could case this and no one got an answer which didn't sit well with his mom and sister.

**End of flash back**

"it was well over a week ago since then but you and aichi never woke… till now that is" misaki finished looking at her with a small smile to which kourin repaid. Kourin then looked back towards aichi wonder why he would not wake she then spoke up "it sure is nice to know that aichi can finally rest without having to worry about anyone else" she said halfheartedly misaki then looked up thinking the same thing "yes it is. And he deserves so much more." Misaki answered. Though misaki knew one thing that kourin didn't at least not yet and that was that he had someone watching over him now. Misaki left the room knowing there was not much left she could do ren and the other foo fighters of asteroid where researching his condition, well leon and prayed to the wind hoping it would guide him kai was blaming himself with miwa to cheer him up and, kamui card fought his heart out and shop handsome to take his mind off it, which left her to work at the shop with her uncle and the cat to keep her spirits up, And kourin sent her days in the hospital recovering from being reversed so long without rest watch over aichi in case anything changed and learned a lot more about aichi from his mother and sister. And though it took several weeks he did finally awaken but it wasn't the hear felt reunion everyone hoped for when he woke kourin called to him but he did not recognize her she could barely believe it but aichi had no memory of her. When the others found out they went to visit but all of them meant the same problem being aichi did not know them worst yet he did not even recognize his own family to ever ones horror. It took a specialist that ren found somehow a few days but he figured out that somehow he suffered some sort of trauma something and it wasn't he couldn't remember is that he can't remember as if he had no memory's to remember to his bewilderment. Though none knew but her kourin knew why he couldn't remember it took her some time but she realized that he had somehow given up his memory for here's and that was what he meant by precious gift. And at that moment she decided that whether or not he remembered she would do whatever it took to help him for his act.

Well what do you all think I hope it wasn't too much a tried really hard to not make it to romancey and yes I know that's not a real word. Any case id like to hear you the viewer's thoughts on this story also do you viewer's want a part two or do you like it the way it is your choice any case review or at the least hit the like button if you do and thanks for your time


	2. Chapter 2

Ok one and all many of you who read this story and who have reviewed or pm me requested a second chapter and so you asked for it and I delivered. sorry for the delay I was playing a game before the sequel came out because I hadn't finished the first one bad excuse yes but at least I'm honest I tell my self.

It had been several sense aichi was let out of the hospital and allowed to return home though it was far from a happy home coming. When he got home it was plain on his face that he did not know where he was his mother hoped that he would remember something once he got home but no-that wasn't happening. His mother though trying her best was devastated by this but managed to hold herself together for Emi though it was hard as Emi did not take the news to well. Aichi's friends though hurt and saddened took it rather well, well save for kai as a day or so after the news was broken he disappeared though she wasn't worried as he was smart enough to not do something stupid. Meny of aichi's friends from around the world circuit and japan herd the new and offered there help if his family needed it. And when his mother found about his long list of allies and friends from team ceser to the army defense team it was quite the surprise.

Today though kourin was visiting aichi after a hard week of school she like visiting more but as the school year ended it made it hard. But today was Friday and her homework was light and she was going to visit with the same hope she always had and that's to get him to remember. 'he will remember. I'll make sure of it.' That and other thoughts where the only thing she could really think about that had capped her going through even she was starting to think it was a pipe dream.

She was now in front of aichi house and walked up to the door hesitating before knocking- it only took a moment before the door open "good afternoon kourin" it was aichi and she seen the smile he always had on his face. She was stuned for a moment and going to ask if he remembered when "kourin. Kourin. Are you all right?" at that moment she snapped back to reality. It was aichi's mother at the door kourin then rubbed the bridge of her nose realizing now that she in a daze mistook him for his mother. At that point she looked up and spoke "yes I am fine it has just been a long week. She said honestly case it was with her work school and aichi she had next to no time for herself, but she would not have it any other way as she owed him more then she could repay. After a moment she let kourin in and lead her to the dining room table once there his mother turned to her and spoke as she sat down "thank you so much for coming to visit so much these past few weeks. I know it must be hard on you but it truly helps. it may not look like but he seem much brighter and happier during your visits" she said clrealy happy to see kourin. Kourin however seem somewhat flattered and embarrassed at her statement "oh its nothing believe me you have known idea how much he's done to help me." She said thinking about all he's done in such a shourt amount of time to help so many herself included.

After herring this aichi's mother smiled caringly and went to the kitchen and came back a moment later with tea for both of them setting the cup down gently and sat down on the other side of the table. Kourin knew that she only came to see aichi but after a while conversing with his mother on arrival became the normal retine as it gave both her and his mother a chance to discuss aichi's condition, and as kourin thought about it she never had much of a mother figure even before so she sometimes liked to think this is what it would be like. After a moment of this though kourin broke the silence "so…how is aichi today" her tone flat and quite remembering that he mangeged to catch a flue while at the hospital of all places. Aichi's mother looks at her caringly and spoke "he is better today. Infact he should be able to get around more on his own soon." She said clearly happy about her son's recovery though it was bitter sweet as he still did not remember her even. However she seem to push past that thought quickly and smiled again at kourin to which made her feel a little better though she wondered if she should tell her what happen to his memory.

Before anymore could be said noise could be haerd coming down the stairs and when they looked they could see it was Emi carrying a tray with half eaten food on it. Upon seeing this kourin could see Emi's mother look up surprised speaking up "how is aichi doing" she asked a slite bit of worried could be heard and Emi looked at her mother and spoke up "he's awake still rather tired but much better" she quipped happily. Both her and Emi's mother sighed in relief then kourin looked back towards Emi and aichi's mother and noticed she was watching her, kourin was about to say something but got cut off before she could open her mouth "you should go see him I kept you waiting long enough. Besides I think both of you were looking fowred to seeing each other scenes your last visit" she said pleased. But upon hearing this a light red could be seen on her checks which caused her to giggle at kourin discomfort.

Once kourin got away from aichi and Emi's mother she made a slow walk up the stairs towered aichi's room taking it slow as seeing him for the first time in a visit is always painful. As she did she stopped and seen photo's on the wall of aichi before he lost his memory which filled her heart with dread, she stud there for a moment before moving on up the stairs and her mind wondered 'should I at least tell him' she thought to herself after the incident she had kept what happened to herself. Once at the top she turn to face aichi's room and started walking still wondering what she should say 'would he even forgive me? No I doubt anyone would it's all my fault this happened to him' she thought to herself miserably as she finally stud in front of his door. She stud there in front of his door her hand just short of its surface but after a moment she knocked and waited…waited…then she heard a respons

"come in" he said though the door it sounded rough and sore though that was no surprise and she opened that door, once open she could see aichi sitting up in his bed he looked tired but had a faint smile on his face though she knew better than any that it was a fake. After a second she spoke up wanting to break the silence "well how are you feeling today…I heard that you were getting better from your mother." She said trying not to tips him off that on what was bothering her. Aichi aichi seemed to forget his doubt for a moment and smiled genuinely before looking down on his bed for a second before answering "thank you for your concern…I don't feel like it much now but I think I am getting better. Though I don't have much strength In my legs yet,…but I think that's because I haven't used them much and not because I'm sick." He said giggling halfheartedly though it was obvious something was bothering him as he continued to look at the sheets in front of him. Aichi then looked up at her and realized kourin was still standing in the doorway and reached for a chair that was at the desk "sorry I should have offered you a seat." he said somewhat embarrassed but kourin was just glad that his thoughtful nature hadn't changed. Once she sat down she decided to break the silence "so what's bothering you" she said bluntly seeing no reason to dance around the question aichi smiled a little on herring this before speaking "is it the obvious?" he asked. kourin then nodded in response he then looked up and spoke "I don't know where to start…ever scenes I woke up I had people around me like emi, but when I asked who they where they looked hurt…and I guess I felt guilty for hurting them…I couldn't even remember my own family. And when I got home I didn't even recognizes it… even now I can see there pain…And its all my fault." "no!" Kourin said upon hearing this he looked up surprised kourin then noticed that her fist was clenched, feeling embarrassed by this put her hands on her lap and continued "this was not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. Your mother and sister are worried because they care for you and they want to take care of you. For that matter they feel pain because they think you're in pain." Upon hearing that last sentence he looked stunned before kourin finished "you believe that your casing them pain and and your right. Your casing them pain case your miserable your self-belief that you did something is caseing you to feel bad and that's casing them pain do because they can't help you" she finished.

After a few minutes kourin started to feel bad thinking she was too hard on him when she noticed something she thought she would not see again, aichi was smiling a true smile and not the fake one she seen a few minutes ago "thank you kourin" he said and he looked vary touched by her words and kourin all she could not help but smile in return seeing how he always made the room brighter with his joy. After a moment kourin spoke with less regret then when she came in glad she could halp "it was my pleasure to help. After I owe you more than I can ever repay" when aichi heard this he looked very confused "what do you mean I don't think I ever helped you? Have I?". Kourin though just chuckled a little under her breath before responding "it's nothing you need to worry about, beside you need to worry more about yourself" to which he place a hand behind his head rubbing it "I'm sorry I can't help but worry". Kourin just smirked a little before say "just like a true vanguard." Out loud "um kourin what's vanguard?" he asked at first kourin was surprised but then remembered he had forgotten everything "I can teach you if you want" to which his face lit up "yes please" he said and all she could do was say "that's just like you. Alright lest get started!".

ok yo if you made it this far that means you must have like this story so what did you think and as always I love feed back even if it is cold hard fact a take it and I will spring back. Lastly if you want yet another chapter all you have to do is ask now It may take a while but I will do it for you the viewer because without you I would not be writing you guy are why i do it, UNTILL next time TTFN ta ta for now.


End file.
